A Twist of Fate
by Kara Papas
Summary: an alternate ending to Meine Liebe and Forever Yours


A/N: A simple request made and done. Enjoy. This alternate universe changes the ending of Meine Liebe and Forever Yours.

A Twist of Fate by kara papas

Spindling the many possibilities of time and countless outcomes there are none quite greater than the tale of two lovers called the Raven and the Snake. The tale precedes that of their existence as maidens submitted to the laws of an Obsidian Lord and star bound and branded to their flesh. The tale speaks of two clans warring endlessly with numbers slowly dwindling on one side that would later become victorious by the hubris of one man and the love of one woman. The story which was history lost in time became a fable called the Raven and the Snake. At the end of this fable the mighty Raven perished under the rain of arrows sent down by the demon horde that roamed the lands, but the Raven turned the horde away if not for sometime to save the lands that she protected.

For the fable goes on and says that the Raven's body was returned to the woman called the Snake. The Snake could not weep for she had known that her lord, the Raven, had fallen when a part of her heart died as she had become ghastly white upon the moments of the Raven's last breath. It was in the silence of the day and flowing of night that turned the history to fable as the Snake joined the Raven in slumber. The remaining people however where left with these words of Snake. "This clan is to survive as a free people and to live far from the tyranny of the demon hordes. When I pass on you shall do this. Set fire to the villages and move on, but do not forget us…" And with those words a legend gone fable was born.

But one question remains, did the fable stay true to the story of the real Raven and Snake or was it just a twist of fate that another spindle of time wove another outcome for all to see.

-Fade into Story-

The samurais and foot soldiers left right before dawn as the still chaste kiss remain upon my lips as I rose from the bed where my lord once slept with me. My fingers traced every last contour of my lips with my eye shut thinking of possibility that my lord would not return to me ever again. I could change that though, if I disobeyed her wish. Part of me knew that my love would secretly want this. It was my life for her, and her words rang into my head so harshly. I dreamed a dream I swore I could not undo as my love fell in a far away battlefield far from my loving embrace as darkness took her forever from me.

It cannot be. I shall not let this happen. If I were certain upon the heavens now I do know that this was not merely just a dream. I will not make the same mistake again. I stood firm in my conviction as my body would not lay upon the bed to weep, but to rise and go to that chest which held a blade and armor of one of the most feared samurais to walk the lands of the Kuga's and the Fujino's.

I emerged from the room dressed and armed with an old blade and devilish armor. The servants in the hallways stood and stared remembering who I was all those years ago. My eyes had returned to their cold killing state and my heart beamed with an even greater power than before. I will not fail you my love, my Natsuki. I will be there shortly.

"Madam Fujino…" a voice echoed from one servant and then another as I walked to the conjoined stairwell to the stable. The care taker was not in sight but I could hear him as he fought with a wild mare that he just obtained the day before. She was young and fiery much like my spirit had been and still was. I came to the stall where he struggled.

"Ito! I need that horse." I shouted jarring the care taker making him lose grip on the mare's reigns.

"Madam Fujino…I can get you another horse in two days…this one is…"

"I do not have two day if I am to track down my lord and the others. I am to join them. This mare is just what I need." I said in soothing voice staring at the coloring of the mare. Dark grey, this is a sign. I shall come on the back of a storm called Reikon. The mare came to a halt, as if it heard my thoughts, willingly came over to end of the stall so could I gently pet it.

"Madam Fujino, you speak to the spirit of this beast as if it was your way to command such wild things." Ito said to me in amazement as he saddled up the mare.

"Well Ito, I do have Lord Kuga to deal with and she is such a reckless and wild spirit at that too. Our young lord…" I said letting my voice drift off as I smiled thinking of the many times during the ten years we had been together.

"Yes, she is that reckless, I know her mother would be driven mad by her action if she still lived with us." Ito said in response making me smile more. "She is ready my lady. Do you need me to get you an escort?"

I laughed as I mounted the mare gently tugging on the reigns to test my bearings with the horse. "Demons fly faster from hell when they are alone, don't you think?"

"Yes Madam Fujino." Ito said patting the horse as I began to gallop out towards my goal.

I heard nothing now but the sounds of Reikon's hoofs tearing the ground apart as I tracked down the path of the troops. We will not die today my love. We will not die today. I rode for many hours and at a faster speed than the troops had traveled at based on the hoof marks on the ground that I passed. They had moved slowly for the foot soldiers, and I only had me to worry about. I was getting closer as the smell of fear hit my nose and the unique sound of moving armor. I heard the roars of men in the distance and thunderous sounds of their feet against the earth as they ran towards another. Tell me I am not too late.

I came over the hill to see the battle as the men mixed together like water and ink. I was at the side of the battle as my eyes went to her riding into the pit of men upon Duran's back. I took no second thought when the enemy clan brought archers to the other hill. I didn't have to slap my reigns upon Reikon's neck as the mare turned towards the unsuspecting archers and galloped wildly towards them. I remained silent on her back quickly pulling my ancient blade out. The archers realized within an instant that I was heading towards them and quickly shifted their aimed but the fearless look upon my face and the gallop of Reikon shook fear in them. Arrows flew by my face and other I was able to cut down showing my skill right before I trampled the archers closest to me before descending into the battle.

"MY LORD! The Snake has joined in battle!" Shouted a voice from the battlefield and from the field glistened green eyes to my reddish ones.

"We shall dance later my love!" Was all I could say before entering the mist of war.

The enemies fought valiantly as did my clansmen to the time when the sun kissed the horizon goodbye and its light was slowly smoothed by darkness. The sounds of retreat were called for as the remaining enemies fled. I was still upon my horse as I galloped to a clearing where the remaining soldiers of my clan gathered.

"I ask you all to return home! Now," shouted that powerful yet feminine voice of my love. I heard her Duran's hoofs come along side my horse and there was my Natsuki. Her harsh gaze scanned the horizon as her troops returned home and the dead remained.

"You, disobeyed me…" Her voice was emotionless as she got off her mount and I mirrored her movement. "How could you do such a thing?" Natsuki said dropping her helmet to the side meeting with me face to face.

I felt shame but I dare not take my eyes from her. What I did was right, and it saved her life. "My life is for you to take my lord." I said kneeling down before her.

"Then you must take mine as well…" Natsuki said as she hit the ground with one knee and then another. "I love you…forever." Natsuki's hand came under my chin as we stared into each others eyes.

"And I you…" I responded. We shall not end in this life or the next.

* * *

Omake:

Ito: You have such a way with wild things my lady.

Shizuru: -grins- yes I do. -grabbing a stalk of negi-


End file.
